In the cleaning or janitorial service for either homes or offices, a bucket, a dustpan, and a broom are the most frequently used cleaning tools. The bucket is normally used for containing a cleaning solution, or to hold refuse material, while the dustpan is used to sweep up refuse material from the floor. In order to carry out an efficient cleaning operation, a person must carry the dustpan, the bucket in each one of his two hands which makes it awkward to carry any other cleaning tool, such as a broom. While a cleaning cart, or a wheeled cart can be used to hold all the cleaning tools and utensils, it is expensive and bulky and cannot be easily transported up or down the stairs.
It is desirable to provide a cleaning apparatus that can be used to easily carry several cleaning tools or utensils at the same time without occupying both hands of a cleaning person.
It is therefore an object of the present invention to provide a balanced cleaning apparatus which does not have the drawbacks or shortcomings of the conventional cleaning tools.
It is another object of the present invention to provide a balanced cleaning apparatus wherein a carrying handle is used to carry and transport at least two cleaning tools single-handedly by a cleaning person.
It is another further object of the present to provide a balanced cleaning apparatus wherein a carrying handle is used to carry both a bucket and a dustpan by a cleaning person in one hand.
It is still another object of the present invention to provide a balanced cleaning apparatus wherein a cleaning person can carry a bucket and a dustpan in one hand, while still able to carry a broom in the other hand.